diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Toadette
Toadette is a female Toad and a minor characther in the Mario Series. She first appeared in Mario Party 6 and onwards. Toadette is the female Toad in the Super Mario series. She made her debut appearance in Mario Kart: Double Dash where she is Toad's racing partner. Since then, she had become a playable character in other Mario games and played supporting roles in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, and'' Mario Party DS'', and as one of the main characters in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Toadette has been shown to be on good terms with characters such as Princess Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Mario. In the Mario Party Series Mario Party 6 Toadette has become a recurring character in the Mario Party series since her debut in the series in Mario Party 6. In Mario Party 6, Toadette is unlocked by paying the Star Bank thirty Power Stars. Mario Party Advance Toadette appears as a co-host in Mario Party Advance. She hosts Party Land along Toad and is the only host of Challenge Land, and also hosts Duel Dash. Mario Party 7 Toadette returns playable in Mario Party 7. Unlike the precedent, Mario Party 6, she does not need to be unlocked. In this game, Toad is her default partner and they share the same special orb, the Triple 'Shroom Orb, which allows her and Toad to roll two dice blocks for three turns. Mario Party 8 Toadette reappears as a default playable character in Mario Party 8 and her default partner is once again Toad. Mario Party DS Though not a playable participant, Toadette appears as one of the Board Hosts in Mario Party DS with her own board, Toadette's Music Room. Toadsworth is going to conduct her music recital, but Hammer Bro ruins their plans by trashing Toadette's Music Room and breaking many of her instruments. Toadette has to enlist the help of Mario and the gang to counter the threat and to expel Hammer Bro. She also keeps the music stand from her would-be recital in her room afterward, along with two mysterious Metronomes that only Toadsworth knows the secrets of. Toadette also appears as a target in the minigame Hot Shots where thirty points are deducted if hit. Mario Party DS also states that after Peach heard Toadette played an inspiring music piece, she gave her a set of trumpets. Peach was touched when she discovered how happy Toadette was to receive them. Mario Party 10 Toadette makes a return in Mario Party 10, being the only playable character in Mario Party 8 to not appear in Mario Party 9 at all. She is an unlockable playable character, along with Spike, similar to her appearance as an unlockable character in Mario Party 6. She can be unlocked once the player buys her for 600 Party Points. She is available in any mode except amiibo Party. Mario Party: Star Rush Toadette is slated to be playable in the upcoming game Mario Party: Star Rush. = Super Mario Party Toadette becomes a secondary host who grants player a Star for 10 coins. She also appears in some minigames. Team Names Mario Party 6 * Mario: Unexpected Pair * Luigi: Forgotten Force * Peach: Pink Punishers * Yoshi: Racing Champs * Wario: Secret Friends * Daisy: Shopping Buddies * Waluigi: Diabolical Duo * Toad: Shroommates * Boo: Terrifying Twosome * Koopa Kid: Potent Pals Mario Party 8 * Mario: Marionettes * Luigi: Cha-Cha Chasers * Peach: High-Flair Pair * Yoshi: Flutter Friends * Wario: Double Agents * Daisy: Perfumed Shroomy * Waluigi: Half-Pranky Duo * Toad: Zoomin' Shrooms * Boo: Boo Duet * Birdo: Pink Powerhouse * Dry Bones: Double Trouble * Blooper: Bloop-dee-doo * Hammer Bro: Smash Success Gallery Toadette's Music Room Map.jpg|Toadette's Music Room from Mario Party DS Mp10newart5.jpg|Toadette in Mario Party 10 Category:Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hosts